Vintage Pistol
Grand Theft Auto Online |manufacturer = |sold in = Ammu-Nation |price = FREE (GTA V; Original Version) $$3,450 (GTA V; Enhanced Version and GTA Online) $3,105 (Bronze medal discount) $2,932 (Silver medal discount) $2,587 (Gold medal discount) |unlock = Mr. Philips (Enhanced Version) Rank 1 (GTA Online) |related = Pistol |origin = |caliber = 9mm ACB |firemode = Semi-Automatic |reticle = Generic |anim = Gun Small |flags = }} |filename = VINTAGEPISTOL VPISTOL (Stat name) |spawnmap = No |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Vintage Pistol is a weapon added in the "I'm Not a Hipster" Update for Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Vintage Pistol is mostly based on the . It is a semi-automatic custom made engraved pistol with a grey/silver color. It appears to be one of the oldest handguns, as it lacks any Picatinny rail for attachments. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Vintage Pistol has mediocre accuracy and has one of the smallest magazine capacities in the game. It has slightly better damage than the pistol, however due to its low ammo capacity, it is not the greatest weapon to use in combat and is mostly a unique novelty weapon. GTA V Overview ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.4 |file_range = 120 / 394 |file_ammo = 7 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = 150 RPM |observed_ammo = 7-round standard magazine 14-round standard magazine (Extended clip) |observed_reload_mechanism = Upper slider |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = VintagePistol-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :F Free for players that have the Special/Collector's edition of the game. Image Gallery In-game VintagePistol-GTAV-SocialClub.png|The Vintage Pistol on Rockstar Games Social Club. FranklinClinton-GTAV-VintagePistol.PNG|Franklin aiming his Vintage Pistol. VintagePistol-GTAV-FPS-OrangePaint.jpg|A Vintage Pistol with orange paint applied. I'mNotAHipster-GTAO.jpg|Artwork. HUD icon VintagePistol-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. VintagePistol-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', enhanced version. First-Person View Vintage_Pistol_GTAVe_FPS.jpg|Holding. Vintage_Pistol_GTAVe_FPS_Aim.jpg|Aiming. Vintage_Pistol_GTAVe_FPS_Iron.jpg|Down the sights. Vintage_Pistol_GTAVe_FPS_Reload.jpg|Reloading. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version *Automatically added to player's weapon cache. ;Enhanced Version *Available at any Ammu-Nation store after the mission Mr. Philips, for $$3,450. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Purchaseable at any Ammu-Nation store, for $$3,450. Trivia General *This pistol is somewhat similar to the from , in fact, they are based on the same pistol, however, in Red Dead Redemption, this pistol is much more powerful, accurate and has a much faster rate of fire. *In L.A Noire (Another game from Rockstar Games) there is a pistol identical to the Vintage Pistol with the name of FN Browning 1922. In fact, the Vintage Pistol is based on the same pistol. *It bears a slight resemblance to the same engraved used by one of the mobsters in the film . *The vintage pistol is very similar to Grand Theft Auto: London's pistol, with the exception of a slightly straighter grip than the latter. Navigation }} Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:DLC Weapons Category:DLC Weapons in GTA V Category:DLC Weapons in GTA Online Category:Handguns